1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label strip positioning mechanism for use with a label printing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a label printing and applying machine, in order to feed a continuous strip of labels onto the printing platen, a rotatable feed wheel includes teeth that engage slits that are formed in the continuous label strip. The label strip must be brought into contact with the feed wheel. A label strip positioning member in the body of the printing machine is moved to and from the label strip engaging periphery of the feed wheel. However, prior art label positioning mechanisms cannot reliably bring a continuous label strip into contact with the feed wheel or facilitating the operations of loading and unloading the label strip on and off the feed wheel.